una oportunidad para amar
by diperion uchiha
Summary: cuando los recuerdos me inundan descubro que al fin soy capaz de protejerla... soy capaz de luchar por ella... pareja principal diper x mabel...soy malo para esto del sommary pero denle una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer fic casi que no sean duros, pues supongo que como ustedes verán este es un intento de cruce de Grabity Falls y Naruto, no soy mucho de escribir comedia por lo que no lo esperen, esto es solo para entretener, es principalmente pinecest, por lo que si no les gusta son bienvenidos a no leer,

No soy dueño de naruto ni gravity falls sino de sus respectivos dueños cuyos nombres no recuerdo y me de weba buscarlo en el google

"hora compa" habla personaje

" **hora compa"** habla demonio o ser sobrenatural

(hora compa) pensamiento

 **(hora compa)** supongo que ya saben pero bueno, pensamiento demonio o ser sobrenatural

Capitulo 1 "sueños"

"maldita sea" murmuro en silencio mientras camino por los oscuros caminos del bosque, el fio del aire acaricia mi piel, un temblor me recorre y un suspiro escapa de mis labios, esta noche es bastante fría,

Supongo que eso está bien, después de todo mi vida es una porquería… el sonido de un búho ocasional me llama la atención, trato de buscarlo pero no lo encuentro, suspiro, en verdad que soy patético,

Estos sentimientos que me cargo no son nada más que puras tonterías juveniles, después de todo yo un tonto niño de 12 años que sabe de la vida, todas estas vacaciones de verano he estado tratando de demostrar al resto de la gente que me rodea que… no, en realidad solo trato de demostrárselo a ella, que no soy un niño, que ya soy un adolecente prácticamente próximo a ser un adulto,

Pero parece que siempre fallo miserablemente en demostrarme a mí mismo, después de todo si no puedo hacerlo a mí mismo como pienso en mostrárselo a ella, maldita sea estoy volviendo a pensar en ella, yo sé que esto está mal pero no puedo evitarlo, mi corazón grita y clama por su atención… pero no la que me da siempre,

Anhelo algo más que una infantil amistad, añoro su amor no como amigos… sino como amantes… no como lo que somos en realidad… como hermanos…

Desde que tengo uso de conciencia mi olor favorito siempre a sido el de avellana… como su cabello huele, su castaño, suave y brillante cabello me produce una emoción infantil, su resplandeciente sonrisa me alegra todos los días y me da fuerza a tratar de seguir adelante,

Sus ojos llenos de ilusión y asombro, que resplandecen en una inocencia tan pura me provocan creer que el mundo aún tiene esperanza… pero aun así…duele… duele tanto que el describirlo me es imposible,

Es gracioso que algo que me da fuerza me produzca tanto dolor, tanto sufrimiento, pues a pesar de lo que deseo… sé que es imposible, esto es un amor prohibido,

Es por eso que hace poco me decidí a que si no puedo estar con ella de esa manera me asegurare de que pueda protegerla, pues a pesar de que ella es la gemela alfa como le gusta decir, aun es humana, necesita cariño necesita amor, pero a pesar de su dulzura es una cabeza dura,

Está empeñada en experimentar ese amor de verano que tanto se ven en las películas, e estado intentando últimamente que deje esa idea, los tales romances que ha vivido no han sido más que desastres en este maldito pueblos,

Primero los nomos que yo estaba convencido que eran un zombi, ese estúpido enano de gideon que ahora esta obsesionado con ella y con asesinarme, el sireno es al que más odio pues él se ganó el corazón de Mabel, incluso ella se arriesgó al liberarlo solo para que el hijo de puta le mandara una foto de su boda con un manatí ¡un manatí de todas las cosas! Juro que si vuelvo a ver ese maldito pez lo asesinare

Y sin olvidar al titiritero, maldito arrogante amante de las muñecas, si pudiera aria un trato con Bill para darlo de alimento a pato la mascota de Mabel, y por ultimo esa tonta banda juvenil de animales, espero que sean comidos por un oso

Y para acabarlo esta misma noche el tío Ford y el tío Stan organizaron una fiesta para despedirnos, para mañana volveremos a Oregón, aunque eso me molesta un poco después de todas las experiencias que hemos tenido en este pueblo,

Lo que me molesta más que nada es el hecho de que Mabel está bailando con un tal Eric, odio a ese hijo de puta como no saben, me molesta que él juega con ella solo por molestarme, sé que no debería pero aun así… cuando él se metió con los sentimientos de Mabel… él está en las personas que desearían no haber nacido nunca,

Trate de explicárselo a Mabel… pero terminamos peleando como nunca lo habíamos hecho, tengo miedo de que nuestra relación se pierda por culpa de ese bastardo,

Golpeo con fiera el árbol a un lado mío, siento el calor inundando mi puño, como se entumece, duele pero lo ignoro, la sangre escurre de la herida, miro al árbol y observo como su corteza se rompió, y la marco de mi puño que a pesar de ser pequeño es poderoso,

Esto a estado pasando desde unos días… desde esa pesadilla detonante de mi determinación de proteger a Mabel, soñé con la guerra, soñé con la muerte, soñé con el dolor de las personas, y soñé con mi propio dolor,

Recuerdo que yo usaba una armadura roja sangre estilo samurái, en mi mano derecha sostenía un gunbai su mis recuerdos no me fallan, peleaba con fiereza con un hombre de armadura parecida a la mía, pero el usaba una espada y tenía un gran rollo en su espalda,

Recuerdo montar una bestia gigante de varias colas mientras que mi contrincante montaba una estatua de madera que se movía… pero lo que más recuerdo

La desesperación, la angustia, el temor de perder algo que amo, el no saber si podía haber cambiado lo que paso, aún recuerdo la sensación de tenerla en mis manos, el suave olor avellana, la sangre filtrándose de su pecho y escurriendo de su abultado pecho… ese cabello castaño… esos inocentes ojos llenos de angustia y temor… esa sonrisa que una vez tenia sonrisas sin fin ahora tiene lamentos de dolor y de angustia,

Un rostro que a pesar de no ser Mabel es idéntico al suyo, y estaba muriendo, y no podía hacer nada, un escalofrió no proveniente del frio recorre mi cuerpo, fue tan real, el rostro de Mabel… su temor y tristeza… fue demasiado, desde ese día no he podido dormir bien

Simplemente sentí como si todo fuera real, no he podido dormir bien desde entonces, pero hay algo que paso, de si cuenta de que crecí un poco más, me he vuelto mucho más fuerte que antes, y más rápido, aunque muchos no lo sabían yo tenía problemas de visión… pero ahora eso es cosa del pasado,

Siento que ahora soy más capaz de defender a Mabel, pero para eso necesito esforzarme más, entre pensamientos llego a un claro, la luz de la luna ilumina el pasto, me gustaría que Mabel estuviera aquí, pero eso ahora no importa,

Me preparo, me quito mi sudadera y comienzo a estirarme, los movimientos fluyen como si ya los supiera, no sé qué es lo que me pasa, pero se que ahora ya no soy el mismo de antes, tengo firmemente planteadas las palabras de la mujer de mi sueño que aunque uso un nombre raro sé que es completamente cierto,

"nuca te rindas… madara" y eso es lo que pienso hacer… nunca rendirme…


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Resoluciones y venganza

El sudor escurre por mi rostro, mis músculos agotados y adoloridos continúan en movimiento, el esfuerzo me es satisfactorio, miro a mi alrededor y me doy cuenta del sol saliendo por el horizonte, las montañas se iluminan tenuemente y el cielo se colorea de un color sangre,

Suspiro pesadamente y me dejo caer en el suave césped, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? Horas tal vez, a pesar del cansancio me siento tranquilo, los temores y sucios pensamientos me han dejado por ahora, a pesar del sudor me siento limpio por primera vez en días,

Miro mis puños, manchados de sangre, adoloridos por el sudor, esto dolerá cuando se me enfríe el cuerpo, pero está bien, el dolor es algo que he aceptado en mi vida, me recuesto y miro como las blancas nubes se pasean suavemente al compás de la brisa de la mañana

Me relajo y dejo descansar mis cansados músculos, la sensación de bienestar me inunda y la adrenalina baja, la acelerada respiración de mis pulmones va disminuyendo gradualmente, puedo sentir como el cansancio comienza a apoderarse de mí, el escozor va en aumento en mi puño provocándome una mueca

Miro una vez más mi mano, a pesar de que el sangrado ha parado el dolor solo aumenta, fastidiado me levanto ignorando el cansancio y emprendo marcha a la cabaña del misterio, cada vez la luz del sol inunda más los senderos del bosque,

Miro a mi alrededor recordando las aventuras que viví en este lugar acompañado de Mabel, como nos enfrentamos a tantos seres y como logramos salir adelante, la aldea de los nomos está un poco más al sur de mi posición, la cueva de los hombre minotauros está más al norte,

El bunker donde el cambia formas está atrapado esta al este, y al oeste esta la cabaña del misterio donde enviamos a el demonio Bill a su dimensión, tantas aventuras que viví y todas acompañado de la misma persona… Mabel

(Maldita sea) me maldigo a mí mismo por comenzar a pensar en Mabel otra vez, pero hay una cosa de la que si me he dado cuenta, las posiciones de estos y otros seres forman un circulo perfecto, la curiosidad comienza a inundar mi cuerpo… me pregunto que abra en el centro,

Detengo mi andar y miro asía donde creo que esta el centro y lo pienso… sinceramente en estos momentos lo menos que quiero es volver a la cabaña del misterio, pues aunque sé que mi ausencia a de haberlos preocupado no sé qué hacer, lo pienso pero no por mucho, la respuesta me llega casi instantáneamente,

Iré a satisfacer mi curiosidad investigando lo que está en el centro del bosque, comienzo mi andar ignorando el creciente picor en mis nudillos y el malestar del hambre, mis pasos son lentos y resuenan vagamente en las quebradizas ramas del lecho del bosque,

El cantar de las aves me inunda y un olor a pino inunda mis fosas nasales, siempre me ha gustado el bosque, encuentro una paz natural en el olor de las plantas y el sonido adormecedor de los animales, cierro los ojos y disfruto de esta paz, pues sé que dentro de poco no seré capaz de disfrutarla,

Es lo malo de vivir en la ciudad, las personas ya no disfrutan de las cosas pequeñas de la vida que tanta satisfacción dan a una persona, todos vivimos a la carrera pisoteando a los más débiles, sin importar quien seamos ni de donde seamos, todos los seres humanos en extensión solo se preocupan por sí mismo, atrás quedaron los días cuando ayudábamos a alguien en problemas,

Ahora nosotros somos los que atacamos, asemos sufrir, creamos dolor, nosotros traemos destrucción, somos tristes seres miserables que tratan de encontrar su lugar en la infinita existencia del universo,

Detengo mi caminar… no puedo creer que en serio piense así… yo no soy así… siempre fui optimista, pero desde ese sueño hace un par de semana todo mi ser cambio,

El optimista curioso con deseos de explorar y descubrir el porqué de las cosas… esa chispa se ha estado extinguiendo gradualmente, cada vez más mi prioridad ha cambiado de descubrir a proteger, ese deseo que alguna vez tuve por buscar las respuestas ha cambiado a proteger a Mabel, tal vez sea lo que las personas llaman madurar, en realidad no lo sé y no me importa

Sacudo mi cabeza en señal de frustración, pensar en ello no me ara bien por lo que arrojo esos pensamientos a lo más profundo de mi mente y continuo caminando, por ahora me concentraré en lo que vine a hacer, tal vez después ya resolveré esa duda que me acosa,

Los minutos pasan rápidamente, las sombras de los arboles bailan por el viento, si mis cálculos no me fallan tomando como referencia el sol y las grandes montañas del oeste debo de estar cerca del centro del bosque,

Conforme mis piernas avanzan una sensación de aprensión se va apoderando de mí, mis piernas aunque cansadas avanzan sin vacilar, siento un escalofrió recorre mi espalda y un nudo en la boca del estómago, conforme avanzó la sensación aumenta de poco en poco, algo grande debe de estar allí, lo puedo sentir en el estómago,

Y si hay algo que me ha dejado el visitar gravity falls es mis instintos más afilados, solo un poco más, detrás de esos grandes pinos debe de estar una gran cosa, algo verdaderamente grande, esquivo los últimos árboles y la luz me encandila,

Levanto mi mano tratando de proteger mis cansados ojos de la luz, en pocos segundos logran adaptarse a la brillante luz para pasar a observar un verde prado, completamente redondo, una gran cantidad de animales salvajes y alguno que otro ser sobrenatural descansan en la sombra de un gran árbol, de baja altura pero un tronco bastante grueso,

Un sinnúmero de pequeños riachuelos converge en el árbol, adentrándose a lo profundo de sus raíces, la sensación de aprensión se transforma en una infinita curiosidad por el extraño árbol, en mi vida he leído una gran cantidad de libros botánicos, pero en ninguno se mostraba un árbol como este,

Me acerco lentamente tratando de no alertar a los animales y seres de formas variadas, puedo reconocer a los duendes, a las hadas, algunos unicornios, los pequeños seres que habitan el mini golf, y algunos otros que no reconozco,

Pero tal parece que están demasiado ocupados dormitando a la sombra como para notarme, al acercarme más un aroma embriagador de avellana me llega, el dulce olor me impulsa a acercarme más y más al lugar,

La sensación de aprensión que paso a ser curiosidad ahora es nada más que paz… paz a un nivel que solo puedo alcanzar cuando estoy con Mabel, siento un hormigueo en mi estómago y un placer casi excitante me inunda,

Al acercarme noto como sus ramas se retuercen y su accidentada corteza se parece a la piel de una persona mayor, sus ramas son tan gruesas como yo mismo y se extienden a lo ancho, sus pequeñas hojas brillan de un verde puro,

La sombra es cálida, tan cálida como el estar junto a Mabel en las noches frías, extiendo mi brazo y toco su corteza, dura al tacto pero al ejercer presión se suaviza tal como una madre amorosa suaviza su expresión a un regañado hijo,

No puedo creer que esto es lo que está en el centro de toda la maldad que habita en este bosque, el que algo tan puro y limpio este rodeado de suciedad y maldad… al pensar en ello no puedo evitar pensar en Mabel, su actitud generosa aunque alocada es como el árbol, una sombra donde descansar en el inquietante mundo,

Y esto es algo que no me gusta nada, el que mi querida Mabel habite un lugar tan empedernido… es algo que no puedo tolerar en lo mínimo, miro el árbol con firmeza, el viento sopla suavemente moviendo sus ramas como animándome a que diga lo que deba decir,

Respiro hondamente y expiro con pesadez "yo diper pines juro con este árbol de testigo que traeré un mundo de paz donde la pureza de Mabel nunca se vea manchada ni menguada… traeré un lugar de paz donde no haiga ganadores ni perdedores por lo que no podrá haber envidia" levanto los ojos

De repente el viento sopla con fuerza y siento un ardor en mis ojos, llevo mis manos a ellos tratando de aliviarlos, pero el ardor es intenso,

 **"que sea así"** escucho una profunda voz a mi alrededor, levantando la vista busco a mi alrededor para darme cuenta de que en lugar de estar en el hermoso prado ahora esto en la entrada a la cabaña del misterio, miro a mi alrededor una vez más tratando de recobrar la orientación, en eso me doy cuenta de la sensación caliente en mis mejillas,

Llevo mis maños a hasta ellas para ver lo que es, al mirar mi mano veo la manche e sangre en ella, asustado corro a el auto de Stan donde miro mi reflejo, de mis ojos a modo de lágrimas escurren gruesas gotas de sangre que dejan su camino marcado de rojo,

Pero eso no es lomas sorprendente sino los ojos en si, en lugar de ser negros ahora son rojos con el iris reducido de sobremanera, a su alrededor hay dos puntos con forma de gotas

Cierro los ojos y al abrirlo ya no hay nada en el reflejos, solo están mis ojos negros normales, aunque la sangre sigue allí no es nada que no se pueda limpiar,

Usando un poco de agua del grifo del patio me lavo la cara y las heridas de mi nudillo, una vez seguro de estar limpio me acerco a la puerta, tomo la perilla… pero no abro, al otro lado escucho los sollozos de Mabel, y los susurros tranquilizadores de Wendy,

Esos llantos son como dagas en mi corazón, una sensación de terror se apodera de mi al creer que soy el causante, tal vez ella está así por el no haber regresado anoche, suspirando y tragándome mis temores entro a la casa,

Los habitantes más Wendy y soos están rodeando a una triste Mabel, todos excepto ella voltean a verme con decepción, ira, tristeza y una gran cantidad de emociones en su rostro, y ahí es cuando lo veo,

Esa mancha morada en su ojo, las gruesas marcas de lágrimas que escurren por su cara y el dolor en sus ojos, siento la ira crecer en mi cuerpo, siento como si una parte de mi despertara y exigiera sangre, "quien"

Pregunto entre dientes, Stan me mira y se burla "muchacho a ti que te importa lo que haya pasado si escapaste de esa manera anoche…" no termina la oración cuando el tío Ford le pone su mano en su hombro y niega con la cabeza,

"fue Eric, ese hijo de puta la golpeo cuando supo que no estabas… para después huir… tu tuviste la culpa de esto diper por no estar para ella..." Wendy comienza a explicar mirándome con algo de odio "sabes quien fue a la primera persona que busco por ayuda…"

La ira en mi ser se esfuma para convertirse en vergüenza y en auto odio, bajo la cabeza y aprieto los dientes sabiendo muy bien lo que diría, "fuiste tú diper… pero sabes que, resulta que no estabas, mejor huiste por quien sabe que el estar con tu hermana… no eres más que un cobarde…"

Alarga su mano y me golpea con fuerza, a pesar de que el golpe fue fuerte no lo sentí, estoy demasiado catatónico como para darme cuenta, soos inmediatamente la sujeta y trata de tranquilizarla… ase poco hice una promesa para proteger a Mabel… pero aquí esta ella, con un moretón en su ojo… entonces para que sirvo… para que existo,

Salgo de la casa mirando por última vez a Mabel, al cerrar la puerta un odio profundo se apodera de mi… aunque no estuve para protegerla si puedo vengarla… ese Eric se puede considerar más que muerto…


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí está el tercer capítulo, espero que disfruten esta historia y si no la disfrutan pues no es un problema, yo la escribo porque quiero y la subo para compartirla, a los que les gusta pues bien no crean que abandonare esta historia, voy a llevarla hasta el final sin importar que pase, después de todo eso que dejan las historias sin terminar como me caga, pero en fin espero que la disfruten

No soy dueño de naruto ni gravity falls sino de sus respectivos dueños,

Capitulo 3

Venganza y marcha

El dolor es intenso, mi ojo palpita, mi corazón esta acelerado, no sé qué hacer, estoy desesperada, lo que paso anoche… no puedo creer lo tonta que soy, en verdad que soy tonta, mi deseo de lograr mi romance de verano no me dejo ver con quien me metía,

Yo siempre supe que ese tal Eric tenía problemas con mi hermano, era como para suponérmelo, sus dulces palabras, sus suaves caricias, su buen humor, todo era una jugarreta para molestar a diper, cosa que por mi logro,

El trato de hacer que entrara en razón, me lo pidió, pude notar el dolor en sus ojos, algo muy común en él, sé que algo malo debe de estar pasando pero no sé qué, y tengo miedo de saberlo por eso no profundizo,

Pero aun así, aunque él no sea completamente el mismo, su preocupación por mi sigue igual sino es que es aún mayor, pero mi desesperación por tener mi propia aventura como en las películas no me dejo apreciar esa preocupación,

Peleamos como nunca creí que fuera posible, me moleste y me fui con Eric, el me sonrió y bailamos, aunque ahora que me doy cuenta el miraba a diper con burla, un momento después no separamos del resto de la gente, el me miro… y fue cuando comenzó, trato de besarme,

A pesar de que ha sido uno de mis sueños por bastante tiempo supe que este no era el momento, por lo que me resistí, el me forzó y como es más grande que yo me golpeo, en eso me dijo cosas, cosas horrible, a pesar de que yo soy según las personas hiperactiva, que me gusta sonreír, me gusta jugar, me gusta ser feliz y optimista,

A pesar de eso, en estos momentos me siento horrible, mi ojo me duele, es donde Eric me golpeo, pero lo que más me duele es que el me haya usado para llegar a diper y dañarlo… y lo peor es que lo ayude cuando discutimos,

Él me dijo como cuando diper se fue yo ya no le servía, estuvo a punto de golpearme si no fuera por soos que salió a fuera, al ver lo que pasaba espanto a Eric el cual huyo rápidamente del lugar, rápidamente por el escándalo armado las personas de la fiesta salieron por curiosidad, nunca me sentí tan mal, por mis deseos tonto es posible que mi relación con diper se pierda, soos me entrego un pedazo de carne congelado y me lo puso en mi ojo, para la hinchazón dijo,

Con la carne puesta salí a buscar a diper para pedirle perdón, pero Wendy me dijo que el ya no estaba, "no sé lo que le paso pero salió bastante triste, fue cuando le dijo a soos que te vigilara, poco después salió y ya no he sabido más" fue lo que Wendy me dijo, ante tal noticia yo hice lo único que pude hacer en ese momento… llore…

La noche transcurrió más fría de lo normal, el otro lado de la habitación está vacía, nunca creí que la presencia de diper le diera tanta calidez al viejo desván, esta noche estuvo repleta de los sonidos de mi llanto,

De vez en cuando saco mi cabeza de entre las sabanas buscando la presencia de diper… solo para ver su cama vacía, mi noche continua igual hasta que por fin me quedo dormida enterrando mi cabeza en mi almohada húmeda llena de lágrimas,

El sol asoma por la ventana, sus rayos golpean mi rostro, atrás quedo la humedad en mis mejillas, trato de evitar el sol, pero el dolor en mi ojo me recuerda lo pasado anoche, mi labio tiembla y un nudo en mi garganta se vuelve a formar,

Trago fuertemente y volteo a buscar a diper, pero al igual que anoche su cama está vacía, igual, diper no ha llegado, me levanto y bajo al piso inferior, bajo las viejas escaleras de madera despacio, disfrutando del frio contacto de los tablones con mis pies en un intento de no pensar en diper,

Al bajar observo como el tío Stan y el tío Ford junto con Wendy y soos están reunidos juntos en la mesa de la cocina, todos mirándome con preocupación clara en sus rostros, trato de sonreír pero fracaso miserablemente,

Escucho el sonido de mi cerdo y lo miro con una triste sonrisa, el carga la gorra de diper, debe de haberla olvidado, por fin me es demasiado como para poder manejarlo y comienzo a llorar, caigo de rodillas y abrazo a pato,

El resto de la familia y amigos se acercan a mí y tratan de tranquilizarme, pero no funciona, lo único que quiero es que diper me perdone, comienzo a pensar en todas las aventuras que hemos pasado, nuestras diversiones, los días de brujas que hemos compartidos, cuando salimos a pedir dulces y las toneladas de azúcar que comemos,

Escucho el sonido de la puerta abrirse pero no presto atención, tan sumida estoy en mis pensamientos que no escucho la discusión que comienza que termina en un golpe,

Lo único que ago por ahora es pensar y sufrir…

[[[[[]]]]

Diper pov

Avanzo aceleradamente por el camino de terracería, aprieto los puños con fuerza y muelo mis dientes por la presión en mi boca, el odio en mi interior es tan grande que el describirlo me es imposible,

Mi sangre hierve de tal manera que siento como si fuera a explotar, mis pisadas en el suelo son fuertes, aunque soy pequeño y de baja musculatura mi furia es grande, y mi resolución es aún más intensa, alguien sufrirá de tal manera que el solo pensar en ello me produce felicidad,

Una sonrisa se esparce por mi rostro, alargo mi mano y tomo una navaja que el tío Stan me regalo, compruebo su filo, un ligero corte aparece en mi mano, mi sonrisa crece aún más, el filo me ha dejado satisfecho,

La guardo en mi bolsillo y paso mi mano por mi cabello, es ahí cuando me doy cuenta de que mi gorra no está, maldigo en silencio para después suspirar, supongo que eso está bien, no quiero que se manche por lo que hare,

A lo lejos comienzo a observar el pequeño pueblo de gravity falls, mi paso se acelera más, por fin llego a la carretera, camino por su orilla evitando los camiones, a pesar del sonido constante de los autos me vuelvo a sumir en mis pensamientos,

Me siento tan mal, pero tan mal que en verdad quisiera estar muerto, soy aun peor que basura, yo sabía que Eric no planeaba nada bueno, pero después de mi pelea con Mabel simplemente no pude quedarme allí, supongo que en parte fue buena cosa encomendar a Mabel a soos, sino las cosas pudieron haber sido peores, de solo pensar en que a mi querida Mabel le pase algo,

Aun lo más pequeña, me hace sentir una rabia casi ciega, pero una vos en mi cabeza me guía, me ínsita, me dice que hacer, **"sientes la ira dentro de ti niño, ese es el camino que tú y todos los que han sido como tu han tomado…"** bajo la cabeza en reconocimiento sin prestar atención de verdad a los que dicen, **"esa es la maldición que tú y todos los anteriores han tenido que cargar desde el inicio, desde el hijo del sabio hasta el autoproclamado sabio… ese es tu pago, esa es tu carga.. Esa es la maldición del odio…"** por fin la vos se desvanece y miro asía arriba,

Enfrente de él esta una casa sencilla de madera, el césped del patio está seco y alto, bastante descuidas, las paredes están ligeramente deterioradas… esta es su casa, la casa de Eric, me acerco un poco pero el ladrido de un perro me llama la atención, es enorme, un gran Bull Terry se me deja venir en sima

Siento algo en mí, un temblor me recorre y mis músculos se tensan, el perro brinca hacia mí con clara intención de despedazarme el cuello, a pesar de eso… no siento miedo, me mantengo tranquilo, cuando al perro le faltaban escasos centímetros algo reacciona en mí,

En un rápido movimiento saco mi navaja y en un zuinj la vuelvo a guardar, me hago a un lado y el perro cae al suelo con la garganta abierta ahogándose en su propia sangre,

Escucho el sonido dentro de la puerta y sonrió oscuramente, asi que por fin se ha dignado a salir, la puerta se abre con violencia y sale el llamado Eric, me mira y mira a su perro horrorizado

"¡hijo de puta!" grita con fuerza lanzándose en contra de mi con los puños en alto, al igual que su perro reacciono automáticamente, me hago a un lado y tomo su puño, lo acerco y le doy un rodillazo en la boca del estómago, él se inclina por el golpe como todo el aire sale de sus pulmones,

Sin soltarlo lo comienzo a golpear con mi mano libre en la cara, el húmedo sonido de mis puños golpeando su cara resuena, los vecinos salen de sus casas para ver el ajetreo, para observar como un niño de 12 años golpea con tanta fuerza a un adolecente de 15,

La sangre de su nariz gotea mientras esta esta retorcida de una manera antinatural, su ojo derecho está completamente tapado por la hinchazón de su ceja, toda si energía se ha ido, ahora esta tendido manteniéndose de rodillas porque yo lo sujeto de la mano,

Un poco satisfecho lo suelto, el cae pesadamente al suelo respirando hondo, en la puerta de su casa sus padres miran espantados y en shock, una sonrisa enferma cruza por mi cara,

Lo volteo para que quede boca arriba y lo levanto, colocándolo en cerca de un bote para que observe lo que va a pasar, su padre en un intento de defender a su hijo se deja venir… no le va mucho mejor, en el momento en que está cerca de mi lo miro a los ojos, no sé qué es lo que paso pero se dejó de mover,

Ese pequeño lapso lo aprovecho para sacar mi navaja y cortar en su vientre, gotas del vital líquido rojo golpean mi rostro, un sonido húmedo resuena y los suspiros de shock, de asco y alguno que otro vomito se escuchan, el hombre cae al suelo tratando de aferrarse a sus viseras derramadas en el suelo,

Volteo a ver a Eric que mira la escena en shock, trata de hablar pero solo murmullos salen de su boca, su madre se lleva la mano a la boca y corre en dirección de su marido, nunca llega cuando su cuerpo cae al suelo, la sangre escurre en abundancia de mi mano mientras cargo la cabeza de la mujer, en sus ojos el terror y la desesperación quedan gravados, la gente a mi alrededor por fin comienzan a correr tratando de evitar la escena,

Miro al muchacho, la verdad la venganza está sobrevalorada, se siente mucho mejor de lo que dicen, su rostro de desesperación, ver como se arrastra al cuerpo de su madre y su padre, me siento increíble, a lo lejos escucho el sonido de las sirenas, me siento en el césped disfrutando del dolor de Eric,

Cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar por la sensación mientras escucho como la voz en mi cabeza regresa una vez más **"bien echo muchacho, tu venganza está completa, por ahora descansa y deja te cuenta una historia… la historia de tu vida anterior, pues ahora has dejado de ser diper pines, para regresar a lo que eras mi jinchuriki… Madara Uchiha"**

Fin capítulo 3

Pues como se han dado cuenta diper se ha vuelto extremadamente oc, y a diferencia de serie de gravity falls esta está tomando un camino más oscuro, básicamente estos capítulos y el siguiente serán una introducción al cambio de diper, ya en los siguientes espero poder poner escenas de luchas un poco más emocionantes, por lo que si alguien pensaba que no tendría rival pues no, estoy pensando hacer poderosos enemigos,

Por lo que sin más demora nos veremos para la siguiente entrega de "una oportunidad para amar" a si y ya mero habrán escenas pinecest


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Revelaciones

La sensación en mis pies es caliente, las piedras aunque calientes no llegan a quemar, el viento suave y caliente golpea mi rostro meciendo mis cabellos,

En suelo está repleto de una niebla verde, el aire apesta a podredumbre, un suspiro pesado se escucha a lo lejos, el cielo es oscuro, casi de un completo negro iluminado solamente por una extraña luna roja, su luz escarlata ilumina el contorno de las grises nubes,

A lo lejos de distingue el contorno de las altas montañas, un temblor recorre los suelos, acompañado del temblor la montaña se mese suavemente, grandes extensiones como de roca se elevan a los cielos, 10 en total, la gran montaña de alza por sobre el resto con sus extensiones ondeando como si de colas se tratara,

Una larga y poderosa ráfaga proveniente de la montaña me tumba sobre mi trasero, con un perezoso y lento movimiento un gran y poderoso ojo comienza a abrirse, morado con líneas provenientes de su centro,

Una sensación de temor e apodera de mi, desde los pies hasta la cabeza, la gran boca de la colosa bestia de abre de par en par, sus colmillos tan grandes como edificios relucen de un rojo por la luna,

No puedo hacer nada más que quedarme donde estoy mirando boqui abierto el poderoso ser, a pesar de eso una sensación de reconocimiento también me cursa, esta forma, las colas, el ojo… todo se me hace demasiado conocido, como si de un sueño se tratara, un recuerdo fugas cruza mi mente

Yo tenía 5 años, en la escuela primaria nos pidieron dibujar un sueño… y es donde por primera vez apareció el ojo, recuerdo ese único y gran ojo, el sonido profundo proveniente de su garganta me recuerda la vez que vi a un perro que me trato de atacar a Mabel, tenía 7 años,

Yo trate de defenderla, me sobrepuse por sobre mis temores y ataque al perro, a pesar de que nada servía el perro gruño de una manera profunda, como si de un toro se tratara, el perro bajo la cabeza y se fue,

Nunca supe por qué pero estaba contento porque ni yo ni Mabel sufrió ningún daño, pero ahora que vuelvo a escuchar ese sonido no pude evitar relacionarlos, las colas me recuerdan a una bes que vi a 10 serpientes que estaban juntas, entrelazadas entre sí como si fuera un solo cuerpo, sus colas eran las únicas que estaban separadas y se agitaban con furia,

El único ojo idéntico al de Bill, pero en lugar de su actitud relajada puedo ver la furia, la ira, el deseo infinito de sangre, suspiro entrecortadamente, ya no se los que es real y lo que no, el ojo baja de su gran altura y me mira fijamente, un árbol enorme brota de su espalda, gigantesco, su altura es tal que raspa las nubes, las colas se transforma en ramas poderosas las que dan ramas más pequeñas,

A pesar de ser tan alto se puede notar el grueso de su tronco, el olor a avellana inunda la zona imponiéndose sobre el olor podrido… reconozco este árbol, de cuando buscaba el centro del circulo formado por algunos de los lugares de gravity falls,

Su forma, sus ramas, su olor, creí que era algo así como un sueño despierto, mi cabeza comienza a palpitar, mis ojos arden igual que la mañana, llevo mis manos a mis ojos

 **"duele no es así…"** la increíblemente profunda y poderosa voz declara de maneta tranquila, aunque no lo puedo ver sé que proviene de la gran montaña, lentamente levanto la vista tratando de visualizar el ser, pero mi vista es borrosa, solo distingo el contorno,

 **"debes de preguntarte lo que pasa aquí no es así…"** mi cuerpo tiembla ante la voz, un terror animal recorre todo mi ser, inconscientemente asiento en afirmación, **"tu temor es innecesario humano… tú y yo ya nos hemos conocido en el pasado"** afirma asiendo de menos mi temor

A pesar de mi temor la confusión y la curiosidad me inundan, ¿nos hemos visto antes? a pesar de que he visto algunas cosas que se pueden relacionar con la criatura, no recuerdo el haberla visto nunca, **"tonto humano, yo nunca dije que en esta vida"** declara como si leyera mi mente,

"¿a qué te refieres?" pregunto casi como un susurro, pero la bestia aun así me escucha **, "es normal en ustedes los seres inferiores, las almas de todos los seres vivos es energía, y como has de saber la energía no se destruye solo se transforma y cambia, yo soy ese medio, en muchas culturas me conocen como el** ** _Lignum vitae est_** ***, las almas son enviadas a mí por el dios de la muerte para su transformación en nuevos seres, pero hay algunas almas poderosas que en lugar de transformarse en varias almas se recomponen y vuelven a nacer, es lo que ustedes conocen como reencarnación, pocos han sido pero han existido"** comienza a explicarme, cada vez más el temor comienza a disminuir, una sensación de nostalgia se esparce por mi cuerpo al estar en su presencia

 **"yo soy lo que ustedes podrían llamar un dios, pero nosotros nos llamamos** **antiquis** *** seres interdimencionales que conectan los 10 reinos de la realidad con el reino** **spiritualis** ***, yo represento la composición de la existencia por eso mis diez colas, cada una conecta uno de las dimensiones"** el temor ya ha pasado, ahora escucho atentamente la explicación de la enorme vestía,

 **"a pesar de mi poder ase eones, en un lugar diferente pero parecido hubo un hombre… su poder trascendió las barreras de los mortales con los inmortales, se convirtió en el primer** **dimidium deus** *** Desde entonces hubo otros mortales que se convirtieron en** **dimidium deos** *** entre ellos nació uno conocido como el _Rikudō Sennin,_ un ser mortal que nación con la capacidad de manipular energía espiritual, conocida como chakra, con la cual es capaz de manipular su alrededor, su poder suyo y de su hermano fue tan grande que me derrotaron y me sello dentro suyo…" **hace una pausa supongo que esperando a que digiera todo lo mencionado hasta ahora,

 **"él fue mi primer jinchuriki, y el único hasta que apareció una de las reencarnaciones de su hijo Indra… su nombre era madara uchiha…"** al escuchar ese nombre una sensación se apodera de mí… el sueño… la mujer… sus palabras, y es cuando lo empiezo a entender… yo soy…

 **"o es que acaso creías que tu cambio era solo por el sueño o tu pubertad muchacho"** la criatura en tono burlón me habla **, "todos los cambios que estas experimentando son porque tu alma está despertando, tú no eres diper pines, ni nunca lo fuiste… tú fuiste mi jinchuriki… y es hora de que despiertes madara uchiha"** exclama con un fuerte rugido que provoca el temblor del mismo aire, siento como si un vacío se abriera bajo mis pies, y caigo, todo se vuelve negro, volteo asía arriba y observo como el pequeño punto rojizo de va alejando de poco a poco,

Mi cabeza comienza a palpitar como recuerdos comienzan a golpear mi mente… veo sangre, veo guerra, los sonidos de dolor y temor desgarran mis oídos, olor de sangre, de grasa quemada queman mi nariz, un sabor a cobre repleta mi boca,

Llevo mis manos a mi cabeza tratando de detener el dolor, pero es intenso, palpita, duele, un dolor indescriptible, deseo la muerte, el dolor de la muerte, la perdida,

Cuando lo único que deseo es mi muerte, todo mi sufrimiento es opacado por un dulce olor a avellana, una sensación de paz cubre la desesperación, felicidad destruye la soledad, todo mi odio es ocupado por… amor,

Suaves cabellos de color café, una brillante y enorme sonrisa, un rostro tan parecido al de Mabel, una piel tan suave como la seda, y su olor, tan embriagante… ahora lo recuerdo todo… su muerte, la traición de mi pueblo, mi lucha contra mi mejor amigo, el kyubi, mi lucha por la paz, mi muerte, me despertar, el mocoso rubio de ojos azules, su esfuerzo, como detuvo mi venganza y plan para traerla de vuelta…

Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que tengo una oportunidad más de estar con ella… mi amante… mi esposa… mi amiga… mi hermana… mi izuna…

Siento la sangre salir de mis ojos, queman, pero ignoro el dolor, ahora lo recuerdo todo, no sé porque vivo una vez más, pero sé que tengo una oportunidad, y esta vez no lo echare a perder, creare el mundo perfecto para la persona que amo, por la que vendería mi alma al infierno,

 **"no desaproveches tu tiempo madara uchiha… pues una tormenta como nunca se ha visto y como nunca se volverá a ver se acerca, y no solo tu paz estará en riesgo, todo peligrara"** la voz de la bestia, el jubi desaparece, entrecierro mis ojos pero aceptó el reto, ya sé quién soy, y esta bes no luchare por traer algo, sino por proteger algo,

Recuerdo mi lucha contra naruto uzumaki, a pesar de tener todo en contra sus deseos de proteger lo sacaron adelante, me aferrare a esa creencia, no me permitiré perderla otra vez protegeré a izuna… no… a Mabel pines, porque es la persona que amo,

Motivado la oscuridad a mí alrededor se convierte en luz y ciento que la inconciencia me toma una vez más…

[[[[[]]]]

* _Lignum vitae est_ _: árbol de la vida_

 _*_ antiquis: antiguos

* dimidium deus:medio dios

* dimidium deos: medio dioses

Y tada este es el capítulo 4, y si izuna en este era mujer y la esposa de madara, por eso el apego de diper a Mabel, para los que no le entendían la línea de historia pues todavía falta, espero que no tenga muchas incongruencias, y si las tienen hagan el favor de hacérmelas saber para tratar de mejorar,

Hagan el favor de dejar reviws, son mi droga… bueno no tanto pero si me gustaría para saber que opinan, sean bueno o malos, yo respeto, sin presión, pero si no dejan… los asesinare…

Supongo que ya notaron que utilice el latín como idioma base para los nombres en lugar del japonés y eso es porque es una lengua madre, del inglés, español, francés, alemán, y otro buen, y pues se me hace genial

Bueno y eso es todo espero que lo disfruten así como yo disfruto escribirlo


	5. Chapter 5

Alquimeizer: yo sé que la idea es muy rara, pero como soy un gran fan de la pareja de diper x Mabel pues no pude evitar hacer uno, pero soy aún más fan de madara por lo que no incluirlo se me hizo casi diabólico, si no lo hacía me andaba suicidando casi, pero si agradezco tu opinión y no lo dejare por que la neta eso si es bien molesto

DANNYHALL55:si a ti te debía a ver respondido antes pero si me daba flojera la neta, pero bueno aquí está la respuesta, simón si está bien raro hasta para mí, pero espero que te baya gustando, y gracias por tus deseos de suerte,

Capítulo 5

Sueño a chocolate

Hace ya un rato que deje de llorar, el sol a comenzado a calentar el aire, y un frio proveniente del oeste sopla con gentileza, mis tíos y amigos ya no están a mi alrededor, han continuado con sus quehaceres diarios al ver cómo me había tranquilizado,

Aún están preocupados, se les nota en sus movimientos, más bobos de lo normal, en especial Wendy, poco después de que diper se fue ella se arrepintió, je típico de ella, primero los puños… o el hacha y después pregunta,

Cuando me di cuenta de lo que hizo me moleste, pero la perdono, la verdad diper se lo merecía un poco por haber salido de esa manera, lo que ahora me preocupaba era encontrarlo para pedirle disculpas… pero ahora hay algo raro, tengo esta extraña sensación en mí que me dice que algo está muy mal… intuición femenina por así decirlo,

Golpeo mi pie en el suelo en señal de impaciencia, muevo mis manos aceleradamente tratando de hacer un suéter para diper para ayudarme en mi disculpa, pero… "¡hhhaaa!" grito en frustración mientras arrojo el suéter, el hilo y agujas al aire, me dejo caer de espalda y me estiro gimiendo al sentir los músculos estirarse,

"necesito un dulce" murmuro levantándome y caminando a la planta baja en busca de la preciada azúcar, al bajar las escaleras escucho sonido en la puerta, el sonido no parece ser el típico que provocan los turistas mientras son estafados por el tío Stan, los murmullos son serios… y sorprendidos,

Curiosa como solo yo soy me agacho jugando a que era un ninja, doy volteretas por el suelo y hago una señal con mi mano como si fuera una pistola… no hay moros en la costa, al parecer el tío Stan y el tío Ford están en la puerta, me asomo por la puerta de la sala que da al pasillo de la salida,

Están los dos con lo que parecen ser un par de policías… pero no son los que yo conozco, estos son altos, casi tanto como el tío Stan, fornidos y traen armas de verdad en lugar de tener unas bananas, ambos parecen hablar de algo… algo muy malo, el tío Stan parece estar devastado, mientras que el tío Ford parece estar pensando,

Una mala sensación se apodera de mí, siento como si un vacío creciera en mi corazón, algo malo paso… lo se… diper…

[[[[[]]]]

Una hora más tarde

Ya pasa de las dos de la tarde, vamos camino al hospital… y algo muy malo paso, aun no lo creo, en el auto vamos el tío Stan y Ford, Wendy y yo, los policías avisaron que habían arrestado a diper por el asesinato de 2 personas en primer grado y tentativa de homicidio…

La sola idea de que el dulce, temeroso y poco atleta de diper haya echo eso… se me hace imposible, pero ahí están las pruebas, según los policías, unos de verdad y no como el sheriff del pueblo, una persona gravo como diper los asesino,

Pero aunque eso es de por si malo, en estos momentos vamos al hospital por que al parecer diper sufrió un paro cardiaco, o algo así, el temor se esparce por mi corazón, no me importa lo que digan que mi hermano haya hecho, para mí el siempre será el alma más dulce y noble que pueda existir,

En el camino pasamos por la casa de Eric, el lugar está repleto de personas curiosas que tratan de ver lo que paso, la zona esta resguardada por policías y por médicos forenses, a pesar de ser el sheriff del pueblo el oficial Blubs está fuera del cordón policial acompañado de su acompañante y socio el oficial Durland

Lo único que puedo hacer es ver el par de cuerpos cubiertos por una manta y como algunos paramédicos tratan de subir a un Eric que grita y patalea en un estado casi salvaje.

A los pocos minutos de viaje llegamos al hospital, el grupo que veníamos en el auto bajo rápidamente, pero aun no entramos, esperamos a soos pues él venía detrás nuestro en su camioneta,

Una ansiedad me carcome por dentro, lo único que quiero por ahora es entrar al hospital y ver en qué estado está mi hermano, un momento después aunque para mí se convirtió en una eternidad soos apareció, cuando se unió a nosotros entramos todos juntos al hospital,

Un grupo de policías está reunido en la pequeña sala de esperas, inmediatamente el que parece ser su jefe se levanta y viene en nuestra dirección, el tío Stan se adelanta y se encuentra, detrás suyo el Tío Ford está dispuesto a todo,

Miro a mi alrededor en busca de diper, pero lo único que encuentro es las blancas paredes del pequeño hospital y algunas enfermeras que se preparan para recibir los cuerpos de antes, mi desesperación crece, un peso se cuelga de mi hombro y miro en dirección,

Es soos que coloca su mano en mi hombro y sonríe tristemente, "vamos amiguita busquemos a tu hermano ya verás cómo se arregla todo esto" suspiro un poco aliviada al recibir ayuda de soos y acepto,

En ese momento Wendy se une a nosotros, los tres proseguimos en búsqueda de diper, el primer lugar para buscarlo es la recepción del hospital, la enfermera al vernos sonríe y deja sus papeles que estaba mirando, seguramente nadas más para dar la apariencia de que está trabajando cuando en realidad no hace nada,

"en que les puedo ayudar jóvenes" pregunta amablemente, soos a punto de hablar es interrumpido por Wendy que se le adelanta, "buscamos la habitación donde diper pines está hospitalizado" en tono un poco urgido Wendy pregunta,

La enfermera sorprendida un poco por su tono la mira, una mueca cruza en su cara, como si se debatiera algo, "el paciente sufrió de un paro cardiaco, a pesar de que los médicos lo hayan estabilizado el necesita descanso, no creo que sea una muy buena idea de que lo hayan a ver jóvenes…" pausa momentáneamente mientras una cara un poco horrorizada cruza su cara,

"además no saben lo que ha hecho… asesino a dos personas por el amor de dios… y si lo que mis compañeros han dicho ese muchacho es verdaderamente un cri…" nunca termina de hablar cuando Wendy golpea el escritorio con fuerza sorprendiendo a los presentes,

Yo ya no escucho la discusión que se da entre los dos, no escucho los intentos de soos por tranquilizarlas, no escucho como el ajetreó comienza a crecer, una sensación de vacío comienza a crecer y afianzarse en mi interior,

"diper" murmuro en vos baja al sentir algo en mi interior, levanto la cabeza y miro en dirección a un pasillo al fondo del edificio, algo en mi interior me impulsa a caminar asía ese pasillo, doy un paso seguido de otro, nadie se da cuenta en el momento en que me alego,

Comienzo a acelerar mi andar hasta estar prácticamente corriendo, giro en el pasillo y corro hasta el fondo del mismo, no hay nadie, me detengo en la última habitación, N° 18 tiene escrito, alargo mi mano y tomo el pomo, comienzo a girar el pomo lentamente, pues a pesar de que quiero ver a diper, no quiero ver al diper que dicen que asesino,

No quiero ver al diper frio, brutal y sin sentimientos al que la enfermera se refería, lo que yo quiero es al diper que conozco y tanto quiero, al que siempre se portan tan dulce con migo, el que no sabe cómo hablar con las mujeres, el que desea descubrir todos los misterios de este mundo,

Un clic resuena y la puerta se abre con un chirrido prácticamente indetectable, cierro los ojos aun sin querer ver lo que hay, y los abro lentamente,

Lo que encuentro es un alivio, en la cama bañada por los rayos del sol es diper, en su rostro tiene grabado una expresión de una paz absoluta, como si por fin haya descubierto el misterio más grande de todos,

Lo miro por un rato maravillándome de lo tranquilo que esta, en este momento él es todo menos lo que la gente está empezando a creer, sé que mi hermano no hizo lo que dicen, es más probable que eso haya sido uno de los tantos enemigos que se ha ganado,

Tomo asiento a un lado de su cama y tomo su mano, lagrimas comienzan a escurrir por mi cara, una sensación de aprensión por lo de anoche se esparce por todo mi cuerpo, aprieto su mano con un poco más de fuerza en un intento de que no se aparte de mi lado,

Aunque sé que eso no pasara, "lo siento" murmuro en lágrimas silenciosas… el tiempo pasa, no se lo que paso con la discusión pero nadie ha molestado mis disculpas a diper, lo último que recuerdo es que era de noche y me quede dormida usando su cuerpo como almohada, empapando su pecho de lágrimas,

Respire hondo momentos antes de dormir, un olor a chocolate me inundo, siempre ame el chocolate, esa noche soñé con diper y con chocolates, sin saberlo una sonrisa cruzo mi cara por toda la noche.

Fin capítulo 5


	6. Chapter 6

No soy dueño de naruto ni gravity falls sino de sus respectivos dueños cuyos nombres no recuerdo y me de weba buscarlo en el google

"hora compa" habla personaje

 **"hora compa"** habla demonio o ser sobrenatural

(Hora compa) pensamiento

 **(Hora compa)** supongo que ya saben pero bueno, pensamiento demonio o ser sobrenatural

Capítulo 6

Olvido

Todo a mí alrededor es oscuridad total y profunda, a pesar de la espesa negrura que me rodea, no hace frio, siento algo tibio a mí alrededor, un peso en mi pecho en vez de ser molesto es relajante,

Escucho como una respiración rítmica y lenta me relaja, a pesar de eso también siento humedad en mi pecho, y el olor a avellanas lo delata…

Abro los ojos segado por la brillante luz del sol, tardo unos segundos en acostumbrarme, pero una vez acostumbrado los abro una vez más para observar mi alrededor, una habitación blanca me da a bienvenida, escucho el sonido de una máquina que va al compás de mi corazón, las telas blancas de la ventana bailan elegantemente por el aire, y el aroma me llena los pulmones,

Miro abajo en dirección a mi pecho, una sonrisa cruza mi cara al ver tal belleza, una cabeza de cabellos azabache dormita tranquilamente usando mi pecho como almohada, de sus labios un rio de baba escurre empapando mi pecho, su cara luce una boba sonrisa,

A pesar de su ojo morado ella irradia pura felicidad e inocencia, supongo que es por eso que me siento tan atraído a ella, ella tiene todo lo que yo ya no tengo, mis sonrisas siempre fueron falsas para no lastimarla… pero nunca me di cuenta que solo me lastimaba a mí solo,

Tengo miedo que si ella sabe cómo soy en realidad se aleje de mí, tengo miedo a perderla, me deje llevar por la furia, parece que no me teme, duerme feliz usándome de almohada, y eso me hace feliz…

Pero cuanto puede durar la paz… cuanto puede durar una sonrisa… cuanto puede durar una vida…

Suspiro y miro el techo, cierro los ojos y pienso, que puedo hacer para que nuestra relación no se vea afectada, a pesar de tener todos los recuerdos de mi vida anterior eso no cambia el hecho de quien soy ahora,

En mi vida pasada me pudo haber importado tanto como el que una araña se coma una mosca… pero ahora… esto me es importante, por lo que debo descubrir cómo arreglarlo, no soy tan tonto como para matar a todos los testigos, son muchos y sería muy notorio, tal vez mis reservas de chacra sean tan grandes como antes… pero este cuerpo gamas soportaría una cantidad excesiva, necesito entrenarme… pero creo que si hay algo…

Hago una señal con mi mano, un pequeño puf resuena a la vez que una nube de humo se alza, un clon de sombras aparece, otro puf y se transforma en un doctor, asiento con la cabeza en su dirección y el responde de igual forma, con eso el sale de la habitación para cumplir la pequeña misión que le he dejado,

Es extraño, la sensación de manejar el chacra, es como si un hormigueo partiera de tu estomago hacia tus miembros y a la cabeza,

Siento como un movimiento sacude mi pecho, Mabel se agita y abre los ojos perezosamente, se levanta despacio, lo único que hago es ver sus lentos y torpes movimientos, con los ojos entrecerrados y la baba sin dejar de escurrir por su boca se frota los ojos,

Un sonoro bostezo procede de su boca, me rio ligeramente por sus movimientos, al parecer mi risa la despertó completamente pues abre los ojos completamente y se me queda viendo, yo la miro a la vez que sus ojos se fijan en mí, una humedad se comienza a juntar en sus ojos, su labio se frunce,

Una tristeza se comienza a apoderar de mí, estoy a punto de hablar pero siento como sus brazos e enredan a mí alrededor, un fuerte abrazo es lo que recibo, sollozos inundan mis oídos y mi hombro se humedece por las lágrimas,

"lo siento" murmura casi imperceptiblemente, niego con la cabeza, "yo lo siento Mabel, debí haber estado allí para ti" respondo tranquilizadoramente, ella se aparta y se queda viéndome de frente, su rostro está a escasos centímetros del mío

Siento como mi corazón se acelera y un nerviosismo se apodera completamente de mi "no entiendes diper… debí escucharte… tenías razón lo siento" ella se disculpa bajando la mirada, lagrimas cuelgan de sus ojos, siento como un nudo se forma en mi garganta, pero me lo trago…

No debo llorar, "no te preocupes Mabel, yo no te culpo de nada… sino que culpo a ese Eric" termino con furia en mis palabras, una mirada de tristeza cruza su rostro, ya se lo que significa esa mirada,

"dime que tu no lo hiciste diper… dime que tu no los mataste" pide entre murmullos, la miro a los ojos fijamente y ella me mira de la misma manera, "si te lo dijera eso te haría sentir mejor Mabel" le pregunto tomándola de las manos, ella me mira y asiente "eso me haría sentir mejor" responde

Yo suspiro y la acerco a mí en un fuerte abrazo, acerco mi boca a su oído, siento como su pequeño cuerpo tiembla ante mi respiración, "lo siento Mabel… lo único que te puedo decir es que ya nadie te hará daño" susurro en su oído, "diper" responde insegura, la alejo y la miro una vez más a los ojos,

Siento como mi cuerpo pierde un poco de energía y una luz roja comienza a invadir la habitación, "Mabel…" temerosa me mira, "… s ¿sí?" responde entre tartamudeo por la sensación "te amo Mabel…" y unos mis labios con los suyos, siento como su cuerpo se tensa por la sorpresa,

Pero para mi sorpresa ella me regresa el beso, sus labio son suaves, un sabor a chocolate inunda mi boca, siento como sus labios bailan de manera inexperta al compás que los míos, la acerco más a la vez que una sensación de aprensión se apodera de todo el pueblo,

El pánico se apodera de las personas como una esfera roja con parecido a un ojo rojo con tres esferas a semejanza de gotas de resplandece en el aire, los gritos de van desvaneciendo de poco a poco como mi beso con Mabel se profundiza cada bes más y más,

Lentamente separo sus labios de los míos dejando un hilillo de baba, su rostro está completamente rojo, pero aun así me abraza con más fuerza que antes, ya no me importa lo que diga la gente, Mabel lo es todo para mí,

Pero por ahora debo de mantenerlo en secreto "t también t te amo hermano" responde, siento como mi corazón se acelera "si" respondo "por ahora solo olvida Mabel…" con eso la luz se intensifica y ella se desmaya, la tomo entre mis brazos al estilo nupcial, siento como mi cuerpo se vuelve cada vez más y más fuerte, salgo de la habitación, todos están desmayados,

Lo que hare ahora es hacer que todos olviden y tengan un suelo mejor, varios clones aparecen y toman a la gente sentándola y haciendo parecer como si solo se hayan quedado dormidos,

Por ahora nadie sabrá lo que ha pasado, miro el rostro de Mabel mientras duerme en mis brazos "por ahora solo soy tu querido hermano…" pongo mi mano en su cara sanando su ojo "pronto estaremos juntos de verdad" la dejo en una silla junto al tío Ford y regreso a mi habitación mientras la luz desaparece,

Por ahora nada ha pasado…

Fin capítulo 6

Que les parece demasiado raro, si lo sé pero es que es muy pronto como para que todos sepan de diper, por ahora solo serán cosillas pequeñas, y si alguien le gusto la escena pinecest o les parece muy exagerada háganmelo saber por favor,

Dejen comentarios siento como que la historia no le gusta a las personas, espero equivocarme pero neta no sé, aun así la terminare, esto no se quedara a medias, o a principios,

Espero que de aquí en adelante podría hacer los capítulos más largos, no me gusta que estén tan cortos por lo que estoy escribiendo a lo burro aquí, pero neta espero que dejen comentarios de lo que piensan que puedo mejorar, porque si creo que hay mucho que le falta a la historia,


	7. Chapter 7

No soy dueño de naruto ni gravity falls sino de sus respectivos dueños cuyos nombres no recuerdo y me de weba buscarlo en el google

"hora compa" habla personaje

 **"hora compa"** habla demonio o ser sobrenatural

(Hora compa) pensamiento

 **(Hora compa)** supongo que ya saben pero bueno, pensamiento demonio o ser sobrenatural

Capítulo 7

Nada cambia y un encuentro sorpresivo

El sol brilla con fuerza por sobre las montañas, el cantar de los pájaros anuncia el amanecer, las personas comienzan sus actividades diarias con una mueca de molestia en sus facciones, el sonido de los autos comienza a sobreponerse a los sonidos de la naturaleza

La mañana es fresca pero no tanto como para usar suéter, las personas me saludan con cansancio al pasar, una sonrisa traviesa cruza mi cara… nadie lo recuerda, nada cambio verdaderamente, para todos solo fue una noche larga en la que tardaron en dormir, para todos solo fue un mal sueño, los padres de Eric viven con algo…

Pero aun así a él no le cambie nada, lo recuerda todo, para el nada cambio, paso por su cara, su mirada de terror está grabada en su cara, sus ojos miran a todos lados con horror, la sonrisa en mi cara crece aún más, para él los recuerdos de sus padres ser asesinados frente a sus ojos es igual de real que cuando paso,

Una mujer parecida a su madre se acerca a él y lo toma del hombro, con una sonrisa en su cara lo observa "ocurre algo, cariño" expresa con voz lenta y metódica, sus ojos se abren aún más y se aleja corriendo pegando su espalda a la corteza del árbol, entre murmullos llora que no es real,

Los vecinos lo miran extrañados, la mujer solo sonríe, sus facciones son oscura y duras, su mirada cruza la mía y asiente, ro respondo de la misma manera, espero que el hijo de puta sufra, nadie toca lo que es mío y sale indemne,

Mirando al frente una vez más continuo mi andar dejando atrás al chico con sus pantalones cagados del terror sabiendo que nada es real, sabiendo que todo es una mentira, comienzo a silbar, desde que mis recuerdos regresaron completamente siento como mi cuerpo se fortalece día a día, hora a hora, minuto a minuto,

Paso a una tienda de dulces que esta por el centro del pueblo, tomando algo del dinero que estuve ahorrando en mis vacaciones compre algunos dulces, los miro "no es suficiente" murmuro, tomo más y salgo de la tienda tomando dirección al camino que lleva al bosque,

Camino disfrutando del limpio olor de los pinos del bosque, la fresca brisa acaricia mi piel erizando los bellos de mi piel, las ardillas cruzan por mi camino pero corren aterradas por mi presencia, lo se… el olor a sangre esta encajado en mi alma,

Al final del camino escucho el ajetreo mañanero de la cabaña del tío Stan, algunos autos pasan por el camino, sonrió, siempre me agrado la habilidad de mentir y manipular del tío, esas habilidades me recuerdan a lo que hice hace tanto tiempo,

Figo la vista delante de mí, el final del camino ya es visible, y la cabaña se alza orgullosa con su gran letrero en el desván, un grupo de turistas está reunido alrededor de Stan, el en su traje y su gorrito habla con una voz cautivadora, las personas fascinadas se juntan y escuchan, un brillo de emoción resplandece con fuerza en sus ojos,

El grupo comienza a caminar internándose al bosque, siguiendo al viejo dejándome vía libre para entrar a la tienda, abro la puerta de la tienda observando como Wendy cuenta el dinero de las ventas,

Ella se fija en mí y me sonríe felizmente, no puedo evitar recordar la razón por la que tuve un flechazo por ella cuando el verano comenzó, sus pecas y su cabello peli rojo le dan una mirada exótica, escucho una sonrisa y miro como Mabel sale cargando a su cerdo, su tonta sonrisa cruza su cara mientras luce un suéter nuevo,

Aunque Wendy sea hermosa, no se comparada nada a ella, su inocencia es tal que le da paz a mi alma corrupta, me mira y me sonríe juguetonamente para salir cargando a su cerdo, suspiro y subo las escalera, las tablas de madera crujen ante mi peso,

El sonido de un martillo golpeando las tejas se escucha en el techo, supongo que no tengo nada realmente importante que hacer, buscare consejo en la sabiduría infantil de soos, subo las viejas escaleras del desván, al salir observo como soos golpea una tejas arreglando una gotera

"hey soos" saludo lo más amigable que puedo, las palabras se me hacen raras pero por ahora lo mejor que puedo hacer es seguir aparentando quien no soy, el me mira y sonríe mostrando sus dientes como de rata "que pasa amigo" responde sonriente

"oye necesito hablar contigo un momento" pregunto un tanto apenado, el se muestra confuso pero accede, deja a un lado el martillo y se siente indicándome sentarme a su lado, me siento lentamente, aun no hablo, ordeno mis pensamientos

Pero tal parece que a soos si se aburre "y que es lo que pasa amigo" pregunta mirándome, yo volteo y levanto la vista, suspiro "nunca te a pasado que te enamoras de alguien que no deberías" pregunto en voz baja, cosa que al parecer no lo molesta pues se torna pensativo,

"¿alguien de quien no debería?" pregunta a si mismo mientras piensa la respuesta, "si si me a pasado" responde, "de una prima de echo" lo miro sorprendido "así y que hiciste" pregunto claramente curioso, él se encoje de hombros,

"nunca se lo dije, preferí ir a jugar laser tang amigo" responde pensativo "pero eso fue lo mejor, ella y yo nunca hubiera funcionado, te imaginas lo que haría nuestra familia, uf, no quiero ni pensarlo amigo" dramáticamente termina, "¿Por qué preguntas?" cuestiona curioso, pero yo no respondo

No quiero responder, sus palabras son ciertas… si mi familia se enterara… que es lo que haría… nos apartaría prohibiéndonos vernos el nuevamente, aunque eso no es de importancia, ellos jamás podrán separarnos… pero aun así, el tener la bendición de mis padres en esta vida me haría muy feliz,

Suspiro nuevamente, esto se a echo muy cotidiano estos últimos días "por nada soos, gracias amigo" declaro levantándome y bajando las escaleras, no sin antes dar una mirada a como Mabel juega con pato y el señor brumo,

Por ahora no pensare en nada de eso, el verano esta a punto de terminar, Mabel y yo regresaremos a casa y a la escuela, pero antes de eso, hay algo que debo buscar y formar, bajo a la cocina con algo de hambre y me preparo un sándwich,

Tengo bastante hambre, los sucesos recientes de mi vida me han abierto en gran manera el apetito, sirvo un poco de jugo de naranja, tomo una de mis libretas mientras dibujo una figura parecida al contorno de una guitarra,

Suspiro, esta cosa me trae tantos recuerdos, hace mucho que perdí la original, y dudo que por aquí encuentre metal conductor de chacra, pero creo que hay algo que me podrá servir, hace una semana yo y el tío Ford fuimos al valle de gravity falls, allí el me revelo la existencia de una nave al parecer alienígena que cayo formando el valle,

De hecho el día de ayer hice uso de una de las esferas guardias como amplificador de mi sharingan para alterar los recuerdos de las personas, creo que el material de la nave esta echo de un material parcialmente conductor de chacra, además de ser muy resistente

Perfecta para recuperar mi gunbai, y quien sabe tal vez mi armadura también… aunque eso será después, lo que ahora me interesa más es mi fiel arma, pero debería darme prisa, ya es medio día y nos iremos de gravity falls en 5 días,

Arranco la hoja de mi libreta y salgo de la casa, volteo a los lados, nadie me ve, con una seña de manos una nube de humo aparece, "ya sabes que hacer" le entrego la hoja, mi clon asiente y desaparece en un remolino de hojas, levanto la mirada al cielo y estiro mis músculos, cada hora que pasa puedo sentir el poder desbordándose de mí,

Mis músculos duelen como el infierno al ser destruidos y reparados a grandes velocidades para compensar el nivel que estoy obteniendo, aunque el entrenamiento tal vez no sea tan necesario lo hare, yo soy alguien que no se satisfará por el nivel que poseí en mi vida anterior, aunque haya sido una de las personas más poderosas que ha caminado en la existencia sé que por ahí afuera siempre hay alguien más fuerte…

Además ahora ya no estoy solo, ahora ya no lucho solo por cumplir mi sueño… esta vez luchare por cumplir su sueño también… "bro bro ben rápido mira lo que encontré" la voz chillona de Mabel me llama con urgencia y un brillo de emoción en sus ojos

La miro y sonrió, levanto la vista al cielo "… si luchare por lo que ella quiere… y ahora quiere a su hermano" sonrío y comienzo mi andar en su dirección, el entrenamiento ya empezara después por ahora es tiempo de estar con Mabel

[[[[[]]]]]

El día pasa, este día a sido emocionante pero tranquilo por así decirlo, la mayor parte del día la pase con Mabel, ella es tan parecida a izuna… no dejo de pensar en Mabel… al igual que mi hermana en mi vida anterior a ella le encantaba jugar y explorar, emocionare con las cosas más pequeñas del mundo

Ahora estoy acostado en mi cama, en mis manos sostengo un grueso libro de historias de misterio, nunca dejo de impresionarme por las historias de los personajes, como el libro tomas giros y desenlaces que nunca vi venir,

Ese tipo de libros son los que más me gustan, los que te hacen pensar, pero aunque mis ojos estén fijos en sus hojas, mis pensamientos están muy alejados de las palabras, por ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en mi hermana en mi vida anterior, izuna, temo en lo más profundo de mi corazón cometer los mismos errores del pasado,

Temo no estar para Mabel, al igual que en la fiesta de hace un par de días, además de que nuestro cumpleaños se acerca… no sé qué pensar al respecto, no sé cómo decirle a Mabel, miro de reojo como ella juega pegando estampas en un suéter que acaba de hacer

Ella tararea tranquilamente una canción mientras se divierte… ajena a todo lo que pasa a su alrededor… ajena a lo que pasa con migo, suspiro, eso es de Mabel… pero es por eso que la quiero tanto, no sé cómo decirle que el tío Ford me pidió ser su aprendiz… aunque innecesario no puedo negar que la información que tiene me podría ser útil, pues es la única persona que conozco que tiene información acerca de otras dimensiones

Siento una punzada en mi cabeza… el clon se ha contactado conmigo… curioso… (ven debes ver algo) es el mensaje que me dejo, frunzo el ceño por la extraña petición, pero acepto, me levanto y tomo mi chaleco, Mabel deja lo que hace y me mira extrañada

"a donde vas dip" pregunta curiosa, yo la miro y sonrío "solo voy por un poco de aire Mabel" respondo amablemente, ella me mira y sonríe traviesa "no estarás pensando visitar a Wendy verdad… picaron" se burla, yo actuó un sonrojo "c claro que no Mabel, solo voy a caminar" respondo en falsos tartamudeos,

Ella sonríe y asiente "aun así si la vas a ver no dudes en pedirme consejos, soy una experta en el tema" se jacta con orgullo señalando su pecho, yo sonrió y asiento, ella responde con una sonrisa y regresa a lo que hacía,

Salgo de la habitación y bajo las escaleras, en silencio salgo de la casa, comienzo a caminar en dirección a la zona que mi clon me dijo, no está muy lejos, como a 4 kilómetros, si hubiera sido el mismo de hace una semana la distancia se me hubiera echo demasiada,

Pero ahora soy diferente, me preparo, tenso los músculos de mis piernas, que aun siendo delgadas tienen algo de fuerza, puedo sentir como se endurecen y tensan cada vez más al ser reforzadas con chacra,

Entonces salgo disparado, en un esfuerzo como nunca antes hice en este cuerpo pongo un pie delante del otro, la tierra sale disparada por el empuje de mis pies al tocar el suelo, aunque no es nada comparado a mi velocidad anterior, esta velocidad es una como nunca antes experimente en este cuerpo,

El viento me golpea con fuerza, el terreno familiar del suelo y rocas donde corro me hace recordar aquellos viejos tiempos en los que me acompañaba mi hermana izuna, el viaje solo tarde unos pocos minutos,

A lo lejos miro como mi clon carga el gunbai, una sonrisa satisfecha cruza mi cara, clavo mis pies en el suelo para detenerme y frunzo el ceño, estos tenis necesitaran repuestos pues creo que los rompí, "aquí esta el gunbai" mi clon declara lanzándolo hacia mi, lo resivo y lo observo detalladamente,

El tamaño es algo grande, pero claro lo hice para cuando crezca, aún no he crecido mucho, pero aun así su balance es perfecto, no hay imperfecciones en su superficie, canalizo algo de chacra tipo viento en él, aunque su reacción no es igual que mi viejo gunbai el resultado es satisfactorio, "buen trabajo" felicito a mi clon que asiente en señal de reconocimiento

"pero no creo que me hayas llamado por eso, ¿cierto?" pregunto, el niega "no, no te llame por eso… hay algo que deberías ver… Puedes salir" pide mirando hacia unos matorrales, ante lo que miro puedo sentir como mis ojos se abren de sorpresa, las palabras dejan mi boca y solo tartamudeos incoherentes salen ante lo que mis ojos ven

La criatura de pelaje naranja, largas orejas y grandes ojos rojos, sus colas se ondean en el aire, yo conozco esta criatura… pero su apariencia, una mueca burlona aparece en mi cara ante lo que veo… "¿k kyubi?" tartamudeo ante lo que veo… un kyubi chibi… esto pasa de raro…

Fin capitulo 7

Alquimeizer: no, no me martirizo es solo que solo quiero saber si a la gente le gusta, no es que este desesperado ni nada he… no… no lo estoy (y aca me muerdo las uñas mientras miro la pantalla) la verdad yo escribo esto para desahogarme pues la idea nunca me puede dejar… de todos modos espero que lo disfrutes

posdata (no se abreviar posdata XD) no olviden los comentarios... yo se que si leen esto... los puedo ver


	8. Chapter 8

Lamento la tardanza, pero en mi casa el internet se fue… y eso de ir a un cyber… ne que flojera, pero de ahora en adelante si algo mas no pasa espero actualizar seguido, y pues creo que eso es todo… los que esperan una pelea no deben de esperar mucho… o eso espero… ne no si ya mero tal vez para el siguiente ya habrá un poco de pelea

No soy dueño de naruto ni gravity falls sino de sus respectivos dueños cuyos nombres no recuerdo y me de weba buscarlo en el google

"hora compa" habla personaje

 **"hora compa"** habla demonio o ser sobrenatural

(Hora compa) pensamiento

 **(Hora compa)** supongo que ya saben pero bueno, pensamiento demonio o ser sobrenatural

Pues los dejo para que sigan leyendo esta rara historia

Capitulo 8

Un encuentro y cumpleaños

Mis ojos están abiertos de par en par, todo el sonido a mi alrededor desapareció por completo, es como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, lo veo y no lo creo en pocas palabras, la criatura ante mi mira hacia otro lado con una expresión enfadada por así decirlo,

Sus colas se agitan furiosamente en el aire, debo decir que la expresión molesta en su pequeño rostro es irónica, por fin después de unos minutos de silencio expreso un primer sonido… una carcajada, "¡hahajajajajaja! No puedo creerlo eres el zorro" me burlo estruendosamente del pequeño animal una vez un poderoso demonio,

Una vena aparece en su cabeza como entrecierra los ojos con clara molestia, **"y tu eres el poderoso uchiha ahora un pequeño niñato que estornuda como gato"** mi risa se corta abruptamente por el comentario del animal

"que has dicho bola de pelos!" exijo con furia, sinceramente ese comentario es molesto… y muy cierto hace un rato que me mire al espejo note las diferencias de este cuerpo con el anterior que tenía… bastante deplorable… y esta maldita rata viene y me lo recuerda

 **"ya me has escuchado gaki, hhaaa desgracia la mía, tener que ayudar a este mocoso con brazos de fideo"** declara dramáticamente, rechino los dientes por su comentario… en serio no puedo creer que este peleando con el zorro solo por eso, suspiro pesadamente y aso mi mano por mi cabello, el zorro me mira con una sonrisas victoriosa y de satisfacción

"sabes que, aunque esta es una muy emotiva reunión, no tengo tiempo que perder con un animal que tiene más colas que cuerpo, así que no me interesa que es lo que haces aquí… nos vemos kyubi" termino dándome vuelta, mi clon que miraba todo de forma divertida desaparece un puf, enserio que ese maldito clon era molesto como el infierno, mira que hacerme venir hasta acá cuando pudo desaparecer y darme toda la información

Camino esquivando las ramas bajas y las raíces de los árboles, escucho un crujido a mi lado y me volteo para ver al kyubi siguiéndome, de reojo observo como el pequeño animal lucha por subir una raíz algo grande subiendo sus patas delanteras y tratando de impulsarse con las traseras,

Me rio causando disgusto al zorro que me mira de tal forma que si las miraras mataran yo habría muerto hasta en la misma muerte, "y dime el jubi te ha enviado no es cierto" comienzo a hablar notando como ya logro subir la rama, el pequeño animal suspira y asiente bajando la cabeza,

 **"y lo peor como ya has notado no es solo que me puso en este cuerpo tan pequeño… sino que mi poder ha sido sellado… solo tú puedes liberarlo"** levanto una ceja y me rio entre dientes, "así que soy como tu jinchuriki… espero no ser igual de idiota como los que ya has tenido"

El zorro bufa y me mira molesto **"eso no pasara… tu eres más idiota que ellos"** responde molesto, yo me rio al recordar a la seria de jinchurikis, todos uzumaki que tenían un extraño amor por el ramen…y seguimos el camino lentamente, el viaje tarda un poco más de media hora si mi calculo no me falla, al llegar a mi casa le digo al kyubi que se oculte, por lo que feliz de poder alejarse de mí se va al bosque en busca de algo para cazar,

Entro a la casa, aun no es muy noche, solo son como las 9 de la noche, aunque ya pasa de mi hora de dormir no es tan tarde en realidad, aun así trato de subir las escaleras lo más sigiloso posible, "diper" el tío Ford grita cuando escucha uno de los escalones de la vieja escalera chillar, enserio no sé cómo yo, uno de los ninjas más poderosos de la historia, jinchuriki del jubi, azote del mondo shinobi, es descubierto tan fácil, entrecierro los ojos al pensar en algo… es posible que esto sea un plan de algún espíritu que habita en la casa en un intento de que me descubran y él se quede con Mabel para el solo…

Claro que en mi teoría hace falta algo… a si la casa no tiene espíritu… me encojo de hombros… o bueno talvez solo es vieja… entro al sótano y bajo las escaleras, escucho el suave sonido de máquinas en funcionamiento, el cristal chocando con cristal, y diferentes cosas mecánicas,

En fin se escucha una gran actividad de movimiento haya abajo, al bajar las escaleras noto la figura del Tío Ford trabajando con alguna cosa… rara, hago un sonido con mi garganta llamando la atención del tío Ford, el deja lo que hace y voltea a verme, una sonrisa cariñosa aparece por su cara

"o diper que bueno que has llegado tan rápido…" rápidamente su cara cambia a una semblante más serio, "tenemos un problema muy gordo" se da la vuelta comenzando a hurgar en uno de los cajones de su escritorio, en pocos segundos saca un pañuelo que envuelve lo que parece ser una esfera…

Y yo se lo que la esfera es, una sensación pesada y oscura se apodera de la atmosfera de la habitación, el olor metálico de la sangre es muy fuerte, miles de millones de chillidos, de plañidos, de dolor e ira inundan mis oídos, siento como si mi estómago se revuelve, la presencia de un número tan grande de seres de la oscuridad como las mismas estrellas del firmamento

Tal parece que el tío Ford no está al tanto de la cantidad de atmosfera de ese endiablado lugar se cuela a nuestro hogar, el viejo cazador de lo sobrenatural desenvuelve lentamente la esfera dejando al descubierto su superficie… tal como sospechaba, el cristal especial tiene fisuras,

De allí que se cuele tantos sentimiento oscuros, entrecierro los ojos, algo así no pudo pasar solo así como así, se trata de algo provocado, y solo hay 3 seres que saben la existencia de esta cosa, al mirar las ondas de energía oscura que bailan entre sí, se agitan, se revuelven, tal como una de esas lámparas de lava me pongo a pensar en toda la maldad que algo tan bello puede poseer,

Somos 3 los que sabemos… yo no pude haber sido puesto que si pusiera en libertad todo lo que existe en ese lugar Mabel correría peligro… y eso es algo que nunca permitiré, el tío Ford tampoco pudo ser puesto que él está empeñado en detener que algo así pase… por lo que solo queda uno… Bill…

Al pensar en él una furia crece en mi corazón, intento usarme una vez… cosa que nunca le permitiré… pero si se atreve a usar a Mabel… no habrá lugar donde se esconda de mi furia, "como puedes ver el cristal se está rompiendo… debemos buscar algo con que repararlo, pero no tengo las herramientas aquí diper, solo quiero avisarte que pasado mañana saldremos a buscar lo que me hace falta"

La repentina proposición me sorprende… en esos días Mabel y yo estaremos preparando lo de nuestro cumpleaños… nada que no se pueda arreglar con un clon, por lo que tomando mi vieja actitud asiento felizmente a mi tío que complacido me despide de su estudio,

Salgo lentamente pensando en lo de la bola de cristal… si en verdad se trata de un acto de Bill no puedo confiarme… todo el pueblo y el bosque de gravity falls está repleto del hedor de su presencia… y debo de admitir que su fuerza es mucho mayor a la fuerza que poseo por ahora…

Cosa buena entonces que poseo un pequeño amigo peludo que es famoso por destruir montañas con su rugido… pero ya tratare ese tema mañana… por ahora debo dormir… me estiro a la vez que bostezo en un intento de relajar mis músculos… maldito cuerpo necesita de mucho descanso… y lo peor… la pubertad… creí que nunca más volvería a pasar por ese infierno…

Un tanto atontado del sueño por el largo día lleno de sorpresas y pensamientos calamitosos decido que lo mejor es dormir, subo las escaleras lo más rápidamente que me es posible… lo cual no es muy rápido, abro la puerta y me dejo caer sobre mi cama con el mayor silencio posible… no quiero arruinar los sueños de Mabel, le doy un rápido vistazo, su cara igual que siempre es iluminada por la luz plateada de la luna que entra por la ventana… con esa imagen en mi cabeza me duermo tranquilamente

[[[[]]]]

Siento los rayos del sol golpear mi cara, la volteo en un intento de bloquearlo y volver a dormir… pero no me funciona, no importa lo que intente no podré volver a dormir, maldigo al sol entre pensamientos y abro los ojos lentamente, todo es borroso pero hay algo que tapa de manera importante mi visión,

Los abro y cierro rápidamente en un intento de aclararlo, cosa que al parecer funciono pues soy capaz de ver lo que entorpecía mi visión, la mirada me Mabel está profundamente clavada en mi… trago profundamente al notar el puchero molesto en su cara "m Mabel q que p pa pasa" tartamudeo en un intento de quitar su mirada de mi… no puedo creer enserio que haya tartamudeado… además de que siento como mi cara se calienta… eso no puede ser, no puede ser¡ si lo es, es un sonrojo

Nunca creí que volvería a sentir algo como eso "creciste" declara simplemente sin apartar la vista de mí, en ese momento olvido por completo mi sonrojo y miro extrañado a Mabel, la cual se aparta por fin un poco de mí, me siento y la miro, con la mirada señala a mis pies y es donde me doy cuenta… sobresalen de la cama…

Tal vez no parezca raro pero la verdad es que las mantas que el tío Stan nos dio son bastante pequeñas, y puesto que yo soy de los que despiertan igual que como duerme a diferencia de Mabel que despierta la revés de cómo durmió,

"que cosas dices Mabel solo se me salieron los pies" declaro en un intento de eliminar sus sospechas, ella me mira por unos estresantes instantes cuando empieza a alejarse lentamente de mí, entrecierra los ojos y camina hacia atrás sin perder su vista de mi… no sé cómo diablos fue capaz de llegar a la puerta sin tropezar ni equivocarse pero logro salir bien

Suspiro un poco aliviado y miro mis pies nuevamente… no lo podre ocultar para siempre… pero por ahora lo mejor será ir acostumbrando mi cuerpo al cambio

Salgo de la habitación en busca de alimento igual que el día de ayer y todos los demás… no hay turistas todavía, el tío Stan gruñe mientras pega el cuerpo de una serpiente con el cuerpo de una rana, Mabel trata de ayudarlo poniéndole brillos a su creación, muy a disgusto del viejo vendedor,

Soos trata de arreglar el televisor y Wendy lee una revista de adolecentes… en pocas palabras una mañana normal, entro a la cocina y me preparo un emparedado, un alimento fácil, rápido y sabroso de preparar… me hubiera gustado tener de estos haya cuando era un ninja

Salgo de la habitación con el delicioso emparedado entre mis manos, todo parece tranquilo… pero hay algo raro con el ambiente… noto a Mabel más animada de lo normal, si diariamente brinca animadamente por todos lados, este día es mucho más que lo normalmente hace,

Noto un brillo animado en sus ojos, una sonrisa se extiende por mis labios… ya recuerdo de que se trata… nuestro cumpleaños está bastante cerca, por un momento lo había olvidado, pero ya lo recuerdo… con razón estaba tan sensible con lo de mí rápido crecimiento… pero creo que ya tengo el regalo perfecto para ella, salgo de la habitación con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras pienso en ese maldito zorro

Abro la puerta, el sol golpea nuevamente mi cara, (hhhaaa maldito sol) maldigo mentalmente mientras cubro mi cara para bloquear los rayos del sol… mis ojos cada vez son más y más sensibles a la luz, supongo que es por el sharingan

Miro a mi alrededor, nadie me mira, con un puf un clon aparece, él se queda y se dirige a donde el tío Ford, yo en mientras salgo a entrenar y para hablar con un pequeño zorro para ver si quiere ser la mascota de alguien

Pero primero lo primero, debo entrenar por si ese maldito doritos quiere acercarse a mi… o pero a Mabel… pues si lo intenta, entonces puede considerarse más que muerto… no me importa que sea un demonio… lo asfixiare con sus propias entrañas…

Fin capítulo 8

Y eso es todo por ahora… supongo que algunos han de pensar que diper peleara con Bill… pero quien sabe… todo puede cambiar rápidamente... dejen comentarios porfais

Nos vemos


End file.
